1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the manufacture of vehicle parts and, in particular, to a system for processing applications from customers for manufacture of vehicle parts.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In the past, a customer would typically submit a written application to a vehicle parts manufacturer for manufacture of a vehicle part. This process had numerous drawbacks. For example, the form of the application varied depending on the customer with the customer determining the format of the application and the information that was provided to the manufacturer. Further, the manufacturer had to store the written applications and/or enter the application or its contents into an electronic database thereby consuming valuable resources of the manufacturer.
In recent years, an ever-increasing percentage of business transactions have been made electronically using computing devices communicating with one another over a telecommunications network. These “electronic commerce” systems have provided numerous advantages over prior art business transaction systems including, for example, quicker response time, improved inventory control, and the ability of the customer to track his or her order. Despite the advantages provided by electronic commerce systems, a satisfactory electronic system for processing applications from customers for manufacture of vehicle parts has not yet been developed. Prior attempts have suffered from a number of deficiencies including complex user interfaces, the ability of the customer to manipulate information provided to the manufacturer, and a lack of incentives for customers to use conventional systems.
The inventors herein have recognized a need for a system for processing applications from customers for manufacture of vehicle parts by a manufacturer that will minimize and/or eliminate one or more of the above-identified deficiencies.